


Art for Clarity

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: I had a great time making this for Savhcaro, in who I am eternally grateful for nudging me to make this when I was artist blocked to next week, and for encouraging me to take part in the Big Bang, not only as an artist, but as a writer as well.I made two versions of this, so I thought I'd post them both.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	Art for Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CLARITY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772807) by [SavhCaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavhCaro/pseuds/SavhCaro). 



> I had a great time making this for Savhcaro, in who I am eternally grateful for nudging me to make this when I was artist blocked to next week, and for encouraging me to take part in the Big Bang, not only as an artist, but as a writer as well.  
> I made two versions of this, so I thought I'd post them both.


End file.
